


A Quick Save

by drswriting



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Action, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drswriting/pseuds/drswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Kon are fighting Bad Guy of the Week with the other Titans and Tim has a bit more trouble keeping up with his super-powered best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Save

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short birthday ficlet for a friend, and was inspired entirely by this post: 
> 
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/31205851953

“Woah.” 

Usually Tim was better with words. Not when he was a little busy falling out of the sky, though. He and Kon and the rest of the Titans were fighting Bad Guy of the Week. This time, something Brainiac-inspired it looked like - an enormous robot, about as tall as the buildings it was attempting to crush in downtown Metropolis.  
The idea was that Tim would get close enough to leap onto the thing and jam an explosive in an unfortunate spot. The robot was faster than it seemed at first glance, though. And while Tim was able to plant the bomb, he hadn’t anticipated having to dodge an angry claw-like apendage. He tried to jump off the damn thing before the bomb blew, but couldn’t. Instead, it made an angry sort of groan after the pathetically small blast and grabbed him by the ankle. The robot flung him high and wide, and Tim flailed mid-air, scrambling for a line to cast. 

Instead, a blur of red and blue came up to meet him. Kon caught Tim with enough force to knock the wind out of him, leaving Tim a little dazed.

“Woah.”

“You alright, Robin?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good Clone Boy.” Tim said. He watched as Kon flashed him a brief smile before turning his gaze onto the robot. The glare was dangerous enough to make Tim shiver. Kon ground his teeth before unleashing his - still somewhat untamed - laser beams from his eyes. The robot was soon turned to ash. 

Kon landed close to the smoking rubble pile and set Tim down. 

“Couldn’t have done that in the first place?” Tim asked, slightly awed. 

“Yeah well… I didn’t wanna risk blowing the team to kingdom come. Still on a learning curve with that…” he replied sheepishly.

“Thanks for the save, Conner. Really.” Tim said, looking up at his team mate. Kon was standing so close that Tim could feel the heat radiating off of him. And then Kon got that look in his eyes, that determined gaze, but this time it was fixated on Tim. Before he could even process that, Kon was kissing him. Kissing him soundly and pulling him in to press their bodies together. After a minute, Kon pulled away, leaving Tim pink in the cheeks and a little breathless.

“Hey,” Kon said.

“Hey yourself,” Tim laughed.

“Don’t make me save your butt again.”

“I dunno Conner. Keep kissing me like that every time - “

Kon silenced him with another kiss. Tim closed his eyes and smiled into it.


End file.
